Yuri no Mahou
Yuri no Mahou (百合の魔法 Yuri no Mahou) stylized as ゆりのまほう ' (Yuri no Mahou) is a magical girl/yuri anime appearing in Global Stars. The show is about two girls who become magical girls--and lovers--who fight in order to protect Earth, their hometown Kaorisi Town, and for the right for girls to love each other and rebel against the notion of "Girls can't love girls". Appearing Characters *'Asahana Kaori (朝花かおり Asahana Kaori) - Kaori is a kind and friendly but shy and introverted girl at first, but then becomes more open and social over the course of the show. She would help others if they needed it, even if they do not want it. She transforms into Morning Lily (モーニングリリー Mōningu Rirī) by saying "Magical Lily Morning Power, Make On!" Her phrase after transforming is "The lily that blooms in the sunlight, Morning Lily!" Her main nickname is Kaori-chan (かおりちゃん Kaori-chan) while her nickname used by Setsuko is Kao-tan (かおたん Kao-tan). Kaori is 13-14 years old and is more feminine than Setsuko. Voiced by Nana Mizuki. *'Yoruka Setsuko' (夜香節子 Yoruka Setsuko) - Setsuko is a mature and level-headed but distant and aloof girl at first, but then becomes more sociable and freer to express her emotions over the course of the show. She is used to being self-reliant and does not like to get help from others. She transforms into Night Lily (ナイトリリー Naito Rirī) by saying "Magical Lily Night Power, Make On!" Her phrase after transforming is "The lily that blooms in the moonlight, Night Lily!" Her main nickname is Seko-san (せこさん Seko-san) while her nickname used by Kaori is Settchan (セットちゃん Settchan). Setsuko is 16-17 years old and is more tomboyish than Kaori. Voiced by Aya Hisakawa. *'Riyu' (りゆ Riyu) - Riyu is an orange female fairy who is warm and energetic. She helps Kaori overcome the latter's shyness. Riyu helps Kaori transform into Morning Lily. She ends her sentences with "~ri". Voiced by Kokoro Kikuchi. *'Aikoi' (あいこい Aikoi) - Aikoi is a midnight blue female fairy who is calm and thoughtful. She helps Setsuko with expressing her emotions and allowing others to help her if needed. Aikoi helps Setsuko transform into Night Lily. She ends her sentences with "~ai". Voiced by Taeko Kawata. Appearances in Global Stars *Episode 2 - Cosette watches the third episode of Yuri no Mahou with Mexiu and Sienna while eating snacks before being interrupted by Haruka. After helping Haruka, Cosette continues to watch it with Mexiu and Sienna before Inori calls Su-Mi to tell her about how Hibiki wants to suspend Areum for wrecking Anna. After performing Love Atomic Transfer, Haruka suggests if the rest of Global Shinedust should watch more Yuri no Mahou and Cosette happily said yes. Then they all watched more Yuri no Mahou. Trivia *The manga of the same name came before the anime and has more fanservice than the anime. **Both the manga and anime were made by Shimizu Nagamine. *Yuri no Mahou resembles Heartcatch Pretty Cure! for the use of flowers--particularly the lily--and its transformation scenes as well as the seiyuus and characters. It also resembles Puella Magi Madoka Magica for the similarities between the main characters and the yuri elements. *Shimizu Nagamine's name is a combination of Nagamine Tetsuya's last name and Atsuji Shimizu's first name. *Yuri no Mahou translates to "Magic of the Lily"; the lily flower plays a large role throughout the anime and manga, and is a reference to the "magic" of Girl's Love that is stated throughout the anime and manga. *The manga and anime are really popular in the U.S. and in Japan. **The pairing of Kaori and Setsuko is called "SettKao" (セットかお SettKao) in Japan and is formed by combining Settchan and Kao-tan; in America, the pairing has been called LilyShipping due to the lily motif, Night&DayShipping due to their personalities being as different as night and day, and FragranceShipping due to their names relating to fragrances. *Asahana Kaori is similar to Hanasaki Tsubomi because both start off shy but then become more social over the series. *Yoruka Setsuko is similar to Tsukikage Yuri because both start off acting cold but then become more warm over the series. Category:Global Stars Category:Fictional TV Shows